No Longer Welcome
by Dancing Feather
Summary: She saw it coming, others hoped it wasn't true. I tried to cover it up, but one can only hide the stench of carcasses for so long. :2nd alternate ending to In the Foreseeable Future:


It's not required to read In the Foreseeable Future before reading this, but things might make a little more sense if you do. Also keep in mind that this was rated T for a reason.

In honor of Don Bluth's original script, enjoy.

* * *

**No Longer Welcome**

_...maybe if we searched long enough and discovered the right something, I could alter the direction of that new path I'm walking on and walk again with my friends, my family. Without the fear that I may tear someone's skin with my sharp teeth..._

_Rip into firm flesh with disgusted glee..._

_Drink salty blood as if it were the purest water..._

_We have found and made a lot of weird miracles on our travels, saving others from almost last minute disasters, while hardly holding a scratch on our own hides. The bad guys always lost, and the good guys always came home. So I guess, looking at the foreseeable future, even if I do end up in the inevitable, I can be assured that no harm will come to my friends, my only family. With those memories and those loose hopes, I think I can last; just a little while longer._

_..._

_I... I don't want to die... I don't want to die!_

_If there is a solution out there Littlefoot, I can't find it if I'm dead. Don't worry, I'll be careful. I'll just take some nobody. Someone no one will miss... ah, look at that. A little swimmer. Come here, come here, come here... oh, don't scream. Please don't scream. Don't fight me! I want this to be as painless as possible. Stop screaming! Someone might hear! Stop it!_

_It... it tastes even better than I ever wanted to imagine. I want to feel repulsed and disturbed, but all I fell is satisfaction. I'm just eating a large bug. A really huge, juicy bug. With no exoskeleton and plenty of snap-able bones. The smell that was once a warning is intoxicating._

_They do say hunger is the best spice._

It used to be that the only screams you heard were of hatchlings goofing around. Shouting was used when we were too lazy to walk up to the person we wanted to converse with. Running when we were playing tag, squealing when we were caught up in the moment. Now everyone is quiet, listening and counting shadows. No one noticed at first and for awhile, I thought I could get away with it.

"Who... who could of done this?" Ducky whispered, her eyes wide. Almost as wide as the gaping hole in the rotting Bigmouth. Unlike the others I found before, this one was in the open. The hole reviled an empty chamber. If there was anything left in there, I didn't care to find out. Her tail shifted occasionally, only because it lay drifting in the young current that branched away from the lake.

Chomper was getting careless.

Cera looked up at me, I could catch that she was mouthing something to me but as the ground has become a farther distance over time it was becoming hard to catch hints. I caught part of the sentence,

_'...are we going to tell them?'_

I shook my head slowly. No, not yet. For the sake of everyone else- including Chomper, I want them to think it was another Sharptooth. If I have the last word in, I will make sure this stays a secret till the bitter end.

Thankfully Cera didn't try to talk anymore with me then. I don't want Petrie noticing. Like all Flyers, his eyesight was nothing to underestimate. Even if he didn't understand what we were doing, he would tell the others. There was no way Ducky would let Chomper go now since she's seen one of her own stripped and tossed aside. I'm sure the only reason Cera hasn't stopped helping me is because a Threehorn has not made it to the list yet. It took the most awkward strategy on my part to persuade her to help me hide the first corpse. I wouldn't have asked her, I wouldn't have asked anybody. But she was the one who smelled the first one.

"_What the... Wow, do you smell that? What is that?"_

_I had to shove tree branches out of my way so I could see where she was. "It smells a lot like the swamps from The Mysterious Beyond." I responded after taking a whiff._

_She stiffened up, and looked around wildly, ''Shoot! You don't think another one of those meat eaters found their way in here do you?"_

"_I dunno," I sighed, I could never understand how a giant wall of boulders constantly failed to prevent danger from slipping in and out. "We should probably get the others-" I turned to leave the forest, thinking she was right behind me but I was corrected when I heard screaming. "Hold on!" I shouted, squinting my eyes so they wouldn't get hit by the branches I was snapping by crushing through. "Hold on Cera! I'm coming! I'm-" I skidded to a stop, Cera was standing over what looked like white- as in clean white, bones. "What-"_

"_Chomper." she said sharp, but quietly._

"_Now wait a minute," I blinked, but kept my composer. Cera jumps to hurtful conclusions without meaning to a lot, so I didn't feel the need to be offended... yet. "Why do you say that?"_

"_Because I saw him, that's why!" Her eyes kept getting wider as she spoke, "At first I saw his back. I was like, 'Heya, Chomper. What'cha doin'?' He turns around with BONES in his mouth!" She looked up at me for sympathy, "He drops the bones, and starts saying he's sorry! Sorry for what? How can you be SORRY?" she then stared down at the bones at her feet, I could tell she had more to say or rather, she wanted to say more but it stayed quiet._

"_Can we blame him?" Cera stared at me in disbelief, but I continued, "I mean, trees are just as alive as we and we pay no attention when we strip them of their greens."_

"_What are you talking about? It's not the same! We aren't leaves!"_

"_I'm just saying, that is how he might see us now." I no longer have to walk over, I reach over with my neck to rest my head on Cera's shoulder to comfort her, or at least try. "You've told me before how skinny he was looking, how he'd rather watch instead of playing games with us..."_

"_You're joking, you're pulling my leg..." she started to sob. I felt the need to join her, but at least one of us had to stay functional until the problem was solved, so I blinked back my tears._

"_Listen, no one else can know about this. We need to bury this-"_

_I saw her inner turmoil,"Are you kidding?" she spat, kicking up dirt, "You want me to help you hide a dead body and pretend this isn't even happening? There are going to be others, I know it!"_

Even though I thought I could get away with hiding the corpses, I knew something has to be done with Chomper. He couldn't stay, but he shouldn't die for it. He can't help that he was born a Sharptooth. The first things he saw in the world was us. We taught him fun and play. If it was a choice to eat meat or plant he would've eaten with me the day he hatched. He is only doing this because it was his last option, I'm sure of it. If I could just find him I could help him go to The Mysterious Beyond. He could stay there until I find a way for him to stay in The Great Valley. There is still a lot of unexplored territory, maybe I can find something that would be a good substitute for meat...

Ever since Cera found the first corpse I've been looking for him. I figured he wouldn't dare stay at any of our old places but I honestly can not find him anywhere. Where is he hiding? I try stretching my neck over the area we were standing in now. Except for the dead Bigmouth, everything else looks so serene. No bluish-gray Sharptooth in sight.

"D-d-don't worry Spike. Oh no no no no..." Ducky hugged his neck, trying to ease his shaking. "The mean mean Sharptooth will never get mommy. She is too smart, yes she is..." Suddenly, another scream smacked our ears and made us jump.

"You don't think-"

"It can't!"

He's eating again? But this one couldn't of been here longer than a few days! What is going on?

Only Ducky stayed behind with Spike while the rest of us ran towards the cries. While my body couldn't move as fast, because of my size the strides I took easily beat most. The only one who could beat me there was- "Petrie, stay with Ducky and Spike!" I yelled and inwardly sighed as I saw him U-turn back. Cera was at my tail, but that didn't say much as it has grown many feet away from the rest of me. Cera might be willing to help me hide the bodies, but I don't know what she'll do the next time she sees him.

The screams have stopped already, but I keep running. I might make it there in time. In time to find Chomper and stop him-

Before someone else beats me to it.

* * *

Most people have no idea how the future is going to go. We plan, but it isn't always guaranteed. When things go differently than we wish, we tend to daydream how we would've acted if we knew or if one thing was different. What most people don't realize, is more than likely we will act in a whole different way if it did go the way we wished. Because the same theme plays, it's unexpected. You must react now and there is no time to sit back and think about it.

So much for the schedule.

Something spelled wrong? Saw something that didn't look like proper grammar? Didn't use the proper descriptive term in the LBT universe? Follow Vilstrup's example and tell me!


End file.
